warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Birchfall
Birchfall is a light brown tabby tom. History In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight :Birchkit is first seen as a newborn kit. He and his siblings, Larchkit and Hollykit, are born to Dustpelt and Ferncloud. Out of his siblings, he seems to be the most daring and adventurous. Moonrise :ThunderClan starts to run out of fresh-kill as the forest is destroyed and one of his sisters, Larchkit, dies of the starvation and cold. Dawn :Birchkit's other sister, Hollykit, dies of the starvation. After Hollykit's death, Cody, a kittypet caught by the construction workers that escaped with Leafpaw, helps to take care of him, feeding him and playing with him while she stays in ThunderClan. :During the Great Journey, he makes it known that he misses Cody, asking why she had to leave. He survived the Great Journey as the only kit in ThunderClan. Starlight :Birchkit first appeared alongside three ShadowClan kits, Toadkit, Applekit and Marshkit, whom he was friends with. When the Clans go to their new territories, Birchkit, along with the three ShadowClan kits, don't want to leave because of their friendship. But Birchkit later has to leave and sadly says goodbye. :Later on, he attempts to catch a robin and almost falls over the edge of the quarry to his death, but is rescued by his father and Brambleclaw. Twilight :Birchkit becomes the first kit to become an apprentice in ThunderClan's new territory. Ashfur, who is also his uncle, becomes his mentor. Whitepaw, the only other apprentice, happily helps him with apprentice duties, and they both ask to train together. Sunset :Birchpaw and Whitepaw grow close to each other, being the only two apprentices in ThunderClan. :Birchpaw is sent out on an assessment by Ashfur, his mentor. Later, Ashfur sends Birchpaw to tell Firestar that Blackstar was waiting on ThunderClan territory, but ended up being a trap for the ThunderClan leader. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Now a warrior, Birchfall has whitecough along with Brackenfur, but they both soon recover and go back to warrior duties. When Hollypaw, Jaypaw, and Lionpaw are being made apprentices, Brambleclaw sits next to Birchfall. Hollypaw wonders if this is because Birchfall will be one of her or her siblings' mentors, but it turns out that he isn't. Dark River :Birchfall is seen on guard duty when Lionpaw and Jaypaw go to look at an unusual stick by the lake. He tries to be wise and all-knowing, but is still a young warrior. Earlier, Jaypaw had pulled a thorn out of his paw, to which he complained heavily about. Outcast :He is mostly seen spending time with the newly-named Berrynose. When talking about the Great Journey, Birchfall mentions his ShadowClan friends, Applekit, Toadkit and Marshkit, and wistfully wonders what happened to them. Then when Lionpaw and Brambleclaw go to the ShadowClan camp to ask Tawnypelt if she would go to help the Tribe of Rushing Water Lionpaw sees Toadfoot and asks him if remembered Birchfall and Toadfoot said they were not friends anymore and he never wanted to talk to Birchfall again. :When Whitewing was given Icepaw as her apprentice, he and Berrynose disagreed with Firestar's decision. Later. Birchfall and Berrynose go hunting and accidentally cross the ShadowClan border. They are caught by a ShadowClan patrol and a ThunderClan one. Furious, Firestar punishes them by giving them apprentice duties. Birchfall is sorry for his actions, unlike Berrynose. Eclipse :It is revealed that Birchfall and Whitewing were spending more time together and sharing tongues often, after Cinderpaw was gossiping with Hollypaw. Long Shadows :Whitewing was noted to be getting plump, with Birchfall circling around her proudly, indicating that Whitewing was pregnant with his kits. He comforts her after the death of Ashfur, reminding her of the kits. Sunrise :Birchfall is chosen to go on the journey to find Sol, a loner who might have murdered Ashfur. He almost dies twice and is worried about never seeing Whitewing and his unborn kits. While at the sun-drown place, he nearly drowns, but is saved. On the way back, he finds sheep wool and brings some to camp for Whitewing. At the end of the book, he has two daughters, Dovekit and Ivykit. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :After a six moon time lapse, his two kits- Dovekit and Ivykit- are now six moons old and ready to be apprenticed. He brings them out of the nursery over to the waiting Clan for their ceremony. When Lionblaze speaks of how great Dovepaw is doing in hunting, Birchfall purrs in approval and tells her that she is doing good. Later, when he hears that she has been making up tales of where the water has gone, he chastens her for it by telling her to stop bothering the warriors and apologize to them. He then attends the next Gathering, and comments on how weak Leopardstar looks, as if she were dead. Fading Echoes In the warriors' practice battle, he is stopped by his own daughter, Ivypaw, when she she uses one of Hawkfrost's techniques. When it is over, he and Dustpelt are still flighting, and seem to enjoy it. Birchfall complements Ivypaw on her fighting skill, saying that they were good moves, for an apprentice. : Character Pixels File:BirchfallKit.png| Kit Version File:Birchfall.apprentice.png| Apprentice Version File:Birchfall.png| Warrior Version Family Members '''Mate': :Whitewing: Daughters: :Dovepaw: :Ivypaw: Father: :DustpeltRevealed in Midnight, page 84: Mother: :FerncloudRevealed in Midnight, page 84: Uncles: :Ashfur: Deceased, Residence Unknown :RavenpawRevealed on Vicky's Facebook page: Status Unknown Sisters: :HollykitRevealed in Midnight, page 84: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :LarchkitRevealed in Midnight, page 84: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :IcecloudRevealed in The Sight, page 6: Brothers: :FoxleapRevealed in The Sight, page 6: :ShrewpawRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 19: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :SpiderlegRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 19: Grandmother: :Brindleface: Deceased,Verified StarClan member Nieces: :RosepetalRevealed in Outcast, page 13: Nephew: :ToadstepRevealed in Outcast, page 13: Great-Grandmother: :Robinwing: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandfather: :Fuzzypelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great Aunt: :Frostfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Cousins: :Cinderpelt: Deceased, reincarnated as Cinderheart :Brackenfur: :Brightheart: :Thornclaw: :Molepaw: Deceased, suspected StarClan member :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost: :Cinderheart: :Molekit: :Cherrykit: Tree References Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Fading Echoes characters